Cancer
by kenziecaffrey
Summary: Neal Caffrey tells Peter Burke a surprise of a new deadly disease he has gotten. How will Peter take the news and how will he help? Read and find out. I do not own White Collar. Slight Slash towards end.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own White Collar in any way. All of it belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network.

Peter Burke walked down the steps, fully dressed in his usual suit and tie. It was a nice Sunday morning, the birds were singing there usual melody and the weather was beautiful, a perfect day.

Early in the morning when Peter had been up for a while, he got a call from Neal Caffrey, his partner also a con-man, saying that he was coming over to give Peter and Elizabeth some news. Peter didn't ask question and just simply said he could and went back to getting ready. Peter didn't know his world would come crashing down as fast as it did.

Peter sat at the table by Elizabeth and smiled, "What are you reading?" Elizabeth was reading an article in the paper, it had her full attention. Elizabeth laughed and looked up, "Comics." She put the paper down and asked, "How did you sleep last night?"

Peter nodded, "Very well, and yourself?" he grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it. _Oh how I loved my coffee, _Peter thought to himself and then Elizabeth replied, "Same, very well."

Elizabeth got up when they both heard a knock on the door. They already knew who it was, so she rushed to the door, anxious to hear what the news was. Peter couldn't lie, he was also anxious to what Neal had wanted to tell him. Was it good or bad? Peter didn't know and neither did Elizabeth, so when Neal was at the door, he didn't look happy.

Peter sighed instantly, "This isn't good, is it?" he asked Neal. Neal shook his head and then walked inside. Elizabeth looked at Peter, worried, and then pointed at the chair for Neal to sit down.

Neal smiled weakly his thanks and sighed as he sat down. He looked down at the floor and his feet as Elizabeth and Peter took there seats.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Peter, looking at Neal in his deep blues eyes, and now that he looked at them, they weren't as colorful as they usually were. There was something in them…fear?

Neal looked up at Peter and Elizabeth, "You know how lately I've been missing days of work?" Peter nodded and said, "You told me you just weren't feeling well. Is there another story behind it?" he started to stiffen. _What if Neal was doing something that was illegal?_ Peter thought again.

Neal shrugged, "Its no lie. I haven't. I've discovered something…it was maybe a while back, but I finally decided to cowboy up and tell you." Peter's stomach kind of lurched. _Oh no, this wasn't gonna be really bad, was it?_ He thought again. Elizabeth looked at Peter and grabbed his hand, she sighed.

Neal looked at them, his eyes were watery. Neal Caffrey was crying. This must be really horrible if it had made him cry. Peter looked away so he didn't have to embarrass Neal. He swallowed deeply and Neal finally came out and said it, "Peter, Elizabeth, I have stomach cancer."

Peter swore in that moment that his heart dropped. He could die from cancer. "How long?" Peter asked.

Neal just looked at him, "If I told you, you'd really yell at me." He blinked the tears away, he was okay again. Well, emotionally. Physically, he may not be okay. Elizabeth couldn't help it; she got up and wrapped her arms around Neal into a hug. Neal hugged her back, it's probably something he really needed right now.

When Elizabeth sat back down on the couch, Neal immediately got up. He was flushed and turning towards the hallway. Peter got up immediately after he ran out of the room. Peter looked at Elizabeth, confused, and she shrugged and then sighed, "He may not feel well, he may not want anyone to see his emotions, he also may not want to be around us right now."

There was this sickening noise in the background that made Elizabeth and Peter wince so he was getting sick. I had never noticed the odd behavior but now it all fell into place. No wonder he looked so thin and pale and no wonder he complained often of stomach aches, he would just brush them off though.

A few minutes later, Neal emerged from the bathroom, he was cleaned up. His breath had a nasty odor and Peter handed him some mouth watch and it didn't offend him at all because he was gonna ask for some anyways. After ten minuets, they acted like it had never happened. Neal fell awkward and silent though, staring off into space while Peter sat there, reading a book. Elizabeth had wandered off to go do some work for her catering business.

Neal and Peter sat there awkwardly, just doing there thing. Peter finally broke the silence by saying, "How does it feel?" Neal just looked at him, flatly and blank, and then replied to his question, "It feels horrible, someday its really hard to swallow. It kind of feels like my throat is closed off."

Peter nodded and then said, "Chemotherapy? What do you do in chemotherapy?" he looked at Neal, curious for an answer. Neal opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, and then spoke again, "They usually inject drugs into the veins, and it causes me to feel really tired. Vomiting, poor appetite, nausea, skin rash, tingling feeling all over your hands and feet, mouth sores…it all depends on the drugs they use."

Neal choked a little on what he was about to say, "I might lose my hair." He looked away. Everyone knew how much Neal loved style and how he looked, he always wore something that he liked and made a bold statement. He didn't care what others thought about him or what he wore, it was all him and liked what he wore. He loved occasionally playing around with his hair too.

"It's a lot to take in…" he said, blankly. The blue in his eyes was gone completely now. Peter nodded and then sighed, "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own White Collar in any way. All of it belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network.

Neal looked at Peter. It had been maybe an hour since Neal came out and told Peter the news that he had cancer. All had been quiet for a while. They sat in silence, Peter drinking some coffee.

Elizabeth was working; she wasn't in the room with Neal and Peter. They just sat in silence, Peter had almost dared turning on the news but he decided not to. There was no reason not to, but he just didn't want to watch it.

Neal coughed, breaking the silence. Peter looked at Neal, "You okay?" he asked him, casually. Neal said, sarcastically, "I am perfect." He looked away an then folded his arms over his chest. _It's still so amazing how Neal acts like a four year old…_thought Peter to himself. He looked at Neal, chuckling a little.

Neal glanced at Peter, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so quiet?" he mumbled. Neal sighed, leaning on the pillow on the couch, closing his eyes. Peter and Elizabeth had both noticed giant circles under Neal's eyes.

"Have you been getting a lot of sleep lately, Neal?" asked Peter, glancing at Neal's eyes. They were bloodshot in an odd way. Neal shrugged, "Not really, some nights I've been too sick to sleep. June takes good care of me though…" he said, quietly.

Peter nodded and said, "It's painful, isn't it?" he sighed and then looked away. _Dammit, I really shouldn't have brought that up. He's probably emotional as it is._ Neal sat silently for a few moments.

"It is very painful. I have really good people in my life that keep me fighting though. I love you and Elizabeth and I know that no matter what, you'll be there for me." He sighed and then smiled weakly.

Peter smiled back, "That's right; Elizabeth and I will always be there if you need us. We love you too."

Neal's heart leaped, it was really nice of Peter to say that to him, especially after Kate. Peter was there for Neal when Kate had died, when he cried, when he was weak, he was there for him.

Neal looked at Peter and for the first time spoke of Kate in a long time, "Thanks for being there when Kate died. It really meant a lot to me when I knew I had a friend that I could go to when I was really upset about it. I still can't believe she's gone…" he looked blank.

Peter wondered out loud, "What about Havershim?" he asked. Neal shrugged, "Moz is my best friend, but he wasn't someone I could go to to just…talk." He sighed and then put his head on the couch.

Peter nodded, understanding his friend. When one of his friends had died, he couldn't just go to anyone, he went to Jones instead of Hughes because Jones listened and didn't make him feel worse about the situation.

When Peter got over his thoughts, he looked at Neal. Neal had dozed off on the couch. Peter smiled ever so slightly and then got a blanket and covered Neal up. He looked pale and Peter wondered how much he had weighed because he looked a lot slimmer and his cheeks were thinner.

Peter patted Neal on the head and then walked to Elizabeth who was on the phone. He sat down on the chair next to her and grabbed her hand, twining there fingers together. Elizabeth smiled and said, "I will e-mail the choice…Mhm, no problem." She talked into the phone.

She hung and smiled, "How is he doing?" she asked, sending some work files to another e-mail. She turned in her chair to face Peter; she put her feet on his lap.

Peter shrugged, "He looks sick definitely. I feel so stupid for not realizing it before, but whatever, I've been busy. I just wi-." Elizabeth cut him off mid-sentence, "How is he?" she asked again.

Peter smiled, "Yeah, right. To the point, he is asleep on the couch. He looked pretty worn out to me." Elizabeth kissed his cheek, "Just be easy on him, it must be difficult for him." She smiled and then got up.

Peter watched her leave the room and then looked at the picture on the wall of them two. He smiled and then got up and followed her out the room.

Elizabeth was in the cabinets in the hallway getting something out; she tossed it to Peter and shut the door to the fancy, wood cabinet. She turned to him.

Peter caught it, swiftly, and then looked at the clothing in his hands, "Are these extra pajamas?" he asked, looking at them still.

Elizabeth nodded, "There extras I always kept in case we had house guests that needed them. If you want to wake up Neal and take him to the extra bedroom he stayed in when Kate died, you can." She walked off, brushing her hands on her jeans and then going to the living room.

Peter nodded and smiled, "I married such an amazing woman." He sighed to himself and then ran up the stairs and put the pajamas on the bed. He walked back down.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. You can go to the guest bedroom and sleep, the couch isn't very comfy anyways. Trust me, I've been kicked out of my room so many times." He glared at Elizabeth who was giggling at Peter.

Neal could barely respond but he got up, letting Peter lead him to the guest room. He walked up the stairs, tripping, but steadying himself to where he didn't fall. Even if he did fall, he knew Peter would catch him. He flopped down on the bed when he landed on the clothing.

He smiled, _I knew they cared_, he thought to himself. He slipped out of his loafers, trousers, blazer, and Calvin Klein shirt and folded them neatly to the side of the room. He slipped on the red sweats and white t-shirt. They fit him loosely but cozy.

When Neal was settled into the bed, he smiled, and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in the nice room. He knew that tomorrow would be a horrible day considering he had to visit the doctor. He slept, peacefully, dreaming of the three of him.

**Reviews are appreciated and thanks for everyone who added this to there Story Alerts list! It means so much considering this is my first fanfiction! I love White Collar(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the plan; for a while I'll be updating every day because I can't not update D: I'm weak! So yeah, this may be a pretty long fanfiction, but that's the plan(;. Anyways, OHMYGOD! Thank you for all the lovely freaking reviews! I literally danced around the room because I didn't think I was a good writer! Keep the reviews coming! OhmyGod, I love you guys!! :D**

Peter retreated back to Elizabeth, "Hi honey." He kissed her swiftly on the cheek and sat down next to her, Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder. "I can't even imagine what he's going through right now." She shook her head, sighing.

Elizabeth looked at Peter, he had gone silent. "Peter?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face like a fan. Peter snapped out of it, "Yeah?" he looked at her.

Elizabeth looked at him and tilted her head as if she were questioning him. "What was that about? You went into a trance." Her arms flew all over the place making sounds such as 'Whishh.'

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, "I mean, it's hard to see the poor kid like this. I mean, he's so young and he has to fight this..." he sighed. Elizabeth smiled, "Peter, he's thirty-two; he's not really a kid anymore." She giggled a little.

Peter kissed her cheek, "I know." He went silent when he heard the pitter-patter of feet upstairs, he looked at the ceiling. Elizabeth did as well and got up, "I'll go and check on him. Turn on a movie." She walked away, into the dark hallway and up the creaky stairs.

Elizabeth knew her etiquette; always knock before you enter a room. If they don't answer, then you barge in like a maniac. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly like that, but whatever, she didn't have the patience.

So Elizabeth did as she was taught, she rapped lightly on the door and waited. She heard footsteps so she folded her hands behind her back and waited patiently until Neal opened the door, which were moments later.

Elizabeth almost jumped at the sight of him, his hair was messy and greasy, his eyes had bags under them. She had only left him alone for a while. He sighed, "I was asleep, and then my stomach started hurting, and it woke me up, so I thought I was gonna get sick, but I didn't…so now I'm up. I don't know what to do!" he explained.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around Neal and kissed his cheek, "Peter and I are gonna watch a movie, you can come and join us. Let me just get your pillow." She patted his back gently and went into his room while he went downstairs.

Neal walked down the stairs, slowly, sighing. He wiped his eyes, he had wetness on his eyes, and he brushed it off his face before Peter saw him. Elizabeth returned into the living room with a pillow and blanket. She put it on the red, fuzzy couch and then pushed Neal lightly on the pillows.

_I really hope he falls asleep, _Elizabeth thought to herself and then smiled at Peter and Neal and then turned to Peter, smiling, "What movie are we watching?" She took her seat right next to Peter on the couch; she covered up Neal and then saw a blue color on his legs.

"Neal, where did these bruises come from?" she pointed at them and then traced her finger over the ones going up and down his legs to and fro. Neal sat up and looked at them, "I don't know, I've never seen them until now." He said, truthfully. He pulled his pants leg up.

Peter was putting the movie in and didn't know what was going on, he pressed play and then went to the couch, pressing play. He looked at El and Neal.

Neal put his pant leg down before Peter noticed and turned his attention to the screen, he snorted at the movie. "Mean Girls?" Peter looked at the movie screen, "Oh I thought this was Avatar." He got up and changed it.

Elizabeth smiled, and then laughed at her husband. "Wow, Peter." Neal grinned a little, it was the first time he had grinned since he told them about his heartbreaking disease.

Peter flipped the TV on again and then smiled when Avatar came on; he pressed play and watched it silently with Neal and Elizabeth.

When the movie ended, Peter looked at Elizabeth who could barely keep her eyes up, he looked at the time, it was eleven. Neal was already sound asleep, and he had been for at least an hour.

Peter picked Neal up with ease, smiling at his strength, and then carried him up. Peter took Neal's phone out of his breast pocket of his pajamas and then set the alarm for him to get up so he could get to the doctor on time.

Then Elizabeth and Peter dressed for bed and slept peacefully as Neal was.

Neal woke earlier to get ready, brushing his wavy, dark, brown hair and brushing his teeth so they were sparkly white. He walked downstairs, not really in the mood to eat, sat down silently, and straightened up.

Elizabeth offered Neal a slightly burned piece of toast and then Neal shook his head and got up from the table, gagging. Elizabeth felt bad for doing that, and then sat in silence again.

Peter trotted down the stairs in a fresh new suit, cleanly shaven, and hair flat down. He smiled at Elizabeth and Neal and bit his lip, scared for Neal at the doctors today.

Neal mumbled quietly, "I'm gonna leave now." He walked out the door, scared for what the doctors could be telling him and wouldn't be telling him, he grabbed the keys and walked to his car.

Neal got out of his car, approaching the doctor's office, his stomach lurched. "Eh." He whispered to himself and then walked inside the hot, but cozy, waiting room. It was stuffy in there, so he unbuttoned the top button.

He grabbed the sign in sheet and filled it out and gave it to the receptionist, he sat down, waiting. "Neal Caffrey." An attractive nurse said to him, he smiled at her, flirty and got up, walking with her.

"Step on the scale please." She said, nicely. He sighed, not really wanting to see how much weight he lost. Usually, he'd be happy about a weight loss, but now it was bad. He got on the scale and it buzzed to 109. He sighed and then stepped off, wincing.

"You lost weight, Mr. Caffrey." She said, scanning through his records, "You were 114 the last visit." She nodded and then led him into Room A2. She got the basics and then left.

Neal sat in the room, staring at the walls, and he also counted the number of wooden sticks that they stuck in your throat. He got to thirty two and got bored. He waited, playing with his fingers when the doctor came in.

Neal smiled at the doctor weakly and then sighed, "Hi Doctor." He greeted him and then sat patiently, the doctor took a stethoscope and examined him.

"Neal, we have some bad news." He sighed. Neal's heart shattered and he nodded for him to continue, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still such lovely reviews! You guys are cool. Just the coolest people ever. Just felt like I'd say that. ;)**

Neal's heart was shattered as the doctor talked to him. Little pieces of his heart were all over the floor and Fowler was probably dancing all over them. Neal really hoped he would cut his feet on the pieces.

The doctor told Neal he would need to be hospitalized if his cancer didn't stop spreading, Neal just looked away. He wanted to cry, scream, run into June's arms, or Kate's.

Kate. How he missed her, when she had died, a little piece of him had died right along with her. He was supposed to be on that plane with her, and for all he knew, he could've been dead with her.

Neal just nodded and got up; he didn't want to have to look at his doctor anymore. "Neal, you'll be fine. You're gonna get through this." He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He exited the room before Neal did.

Neal shut the door so he was in the office alone; he looked at the room, quietly. He thought of Peter, June, Mozzie, and Elizabeth. Neal sat on the beige sitting stool and leaned on it, feeling dizzy.

Neal just let it out, he cried and cried. _I could die. What would Elizabeth and Peter do? What about Alex and Mozzie? I'd miss June too much, she's like my mother,_ he thought. A song came into his head that Alex had introduced to him.

_Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving anyway._

_Courage is when you're in pain, but you keep on living anyway._

And that was exactly what Neal was going to do, he'd keep on moving, he'd keep on living, he'd fight this disease that affected millions of people nationwide every year and he'd battle it like the Native Americans won the Battle of Little Big Horn.

Neal got up from the stool and walked out the doors, putting on his sunglasses so his red and puffy eyes weren't visible. He exited the building, determined.

Peter and Elizabeth sat at the table, playing Go Fish, waiting in silence for Neal to come back. They had stopped playing because of the worry, not wanting to carry on the game. Elizabeth grabbed Peter's cards and put them up when she heard a car pull up.

Peter grabbed the newspaper and pretended to read it, reading about a case that his White Collar Crime Unit had solved a few days ago, even though he had already read the article. Elizabeth snatched the paper away from Peter, smiled sweetly, and 'read' it.

Neal walked through the doors and waved; he went to the table and sat down. Peter looked at Neal, silently and Elizabeth put the paper down, "How'd the doctor's go, sweetie?" she asked him, as if he was her son.

When Elizabeth and Neal had met, they grew a very close bond, and Peter and Neal pointed at often that Elizabeth treated him like a son, which Neal **loved.**

Neal shrugged, "If the cancer keeps spreading, they'll have to hospitalize me. I will fight this cancer though, so I'll be fine." He sighed, weakly.

Peter nodded and asked, "How are you feeling now?" Neal flinched a little at the question and went silent. Elizabeth nodded, "Take your time if you need to." She patted his hand. All was silent for a moment and then Neal said, "I feel a little sick, but nothing really other than that. I'm a little sore. I want to go back to June's too." He explained.

The young con looked up, his eyes were twinkling again. Peter nodded, "Go get your cartoon hat and meet me at the car. Don't forget, tomorrow we have work." He winked at Neal, grabbed his keys, and left the room.

Neal hugged Elizabeth, "Thanks for everything, letting me stay here and everything. You're amazing, Elizabeth." He told her and then pecked her on the cheek, grabbed his hat, and went to Taurus by Peter.

Peter coughed and said, "Ready to go?" Neal nodded and went silent; he looked at the skies of New York.

_Neal marched to the door; he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at his guests who walked in. Mozzie, a short, bald man, had geeky glasses, but was also Neal's best friend, went through the doorway._

_Another person, gorgeous, smart, talented young lady with brown hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile came through, her name was Alex._

"_This better be good, Caffrey, because I got out of the shower for this." Said Alex, raising an eyebrow, her shiny, brown hair was still wet. Mozzie shrugged, "It is if he called both of us, doctor obvious." He smiled at Alex._

_The lady rolled her eyes and Mozzie stuck his tongue out. "Er, I really don't know how to put this, but I have cancer." The con choked out._

_Everyone around the table stayed silent and then Alex piped up, "You're Neal Caffrey, and if this is some sick joke, I am never stealing anything for you again." _

_Neal glared at her through his sharp, blue eyes, giving her a look that she understood meaning, 'This is not a joke.' She nodded and looked away._

"_Come on, bud, you can't have cancer. This isn't possible…" Mozzie said to himself, he called himself bud, which made the corners of Neal's mouth turn up. _

_Mozzie smiled back, "I really need to see someone about my talking to myself problems." Alex laughed and nodded, "Maybe, Mozz, maybe."  
_

_For the first time since Neal got the news, he was happy because he had people who cared about him. He loved the feeling of his two closest cons sitting right next to him. Now he had to cowboy up and tell Peter._

Peter shook Neal, "Come on, Neal, you dozed off, were at June's. Come on, Neal." Peter shook Neal a little more, smiling, he rolled his eyes.

He had never been this big of a sleeper, and now he was heavy sleeping. Peter snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Neal, come on. No more opossum games…I mean it, Neal…" The man wasn't waking up, Peter started worrying. "Neal…Neal, come on." He then jumped, Neal wasn't breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still such lovely reviews, sorry I didn't update yesterday. You may have heard that on May 13, 2010 there was some bad weather in Wichita! Well, that's where I'm around! Sorry, I'll try not to let the storms get in my way ;) Thanks for reading anyway!**

Peter didn't really know what to do; his breathing became a little heavier with panic drilled in there. He grabbed his phone and did what his instinct told him to do. Call an ambulance.

"My friend's not breathing…when will it get here? Thank you so much…" he talked into the phone, not saying much but a few whispers. Peter didn't hang up, but he kept it on the seat, listening in case the person on the other line said something.

That's when June came out of the house to see what was happening. How was Peter gonna explain himself to June? She would somehow blame him if Neal died. He couldn't die though. He was strong.

"Hi Peter, where is Neal? How is h-." she started to say but Peter cut her off, "He's not breathing, an ambulance is coming."

The usual pretty eyes that June had turned into fear; she bit her lip and then nodded, sitting down. "He told you, didn't he?" she asked him, Peter nodded swiftly.

For a few minutes, there was silence, Peter trying to do everything he could to get Neal breathing again, he didn't want to make a mistake and cost him his life. Then there was a sound.

It was echoing through New York, and everything in New York went still, there was the ambulance, and then the noise returned, the cars going back to driving, pulling away from the curb that they had pulled over to.

Peter picked Neal up and walked quickly to the ambulance that had just pulled up, there was a stretcher, and the colors of the siren were blinding him, but he brushed it off his shoulder. June just watched, keeping her eyes on Neal.

That was it, all Peter could do. He didn't want to ride with them; he would rather meet them there. He didn't want to see the people do work on Neal, trying to get him breathing again. He winced at the thought of it, "Are you gonna come with me, June?" he asked her and she shook her head, "Tell me how he is though, okay?" she asked.

Peter smiled sweetly, "Of course, see you 'round." He said and then got in the car, taking off.

Peter got to the hospital, slowly, he wanted to wait it out, so when he got there, he wouldn't have to wait in the hospital lobby as long as he usual did. He turned on the radio, listening to Neal's favorite music, and sighed.

Peter pulled up, he didn't want to call his wife, but he had no choice, "Hi Elizabeth," he sighed when the phone picked up. "Hey, hon. Did Neal get home okay?" she asked him, it sounded like she was eating.

"No, he stopped breathing, I'm in the hospital right now, they haven't told me anything." He sighed, "OhmyGod, is he gonna be okay?" asked Elizabeth, hyperventilating slightly.

"Of course he will, El. He's a fighter; I don't know why he stopped breathing though…" Peter thought to himself, unaware that his wife was talking to him.

"I'll see you at the hospital, I love you. Talk to you soon." Elizabeth said, and hung up. Peter listened to the dead line and hung up.

It seemed like hours that passed, but it was really only five minutes that he had been sitting there. More hours passed, and Elizabeth arrived. He looked at the clock and three minutes had passed since he last checked.

"Hi El, glad you could come." He sighed and pecked her cheek. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand, "You know I would come, dork-zilla." She smiled and kissed his hand.

It was maybe thirty minutes before a doctor came in, in the meantime, Peter and Elizabeth talked about work, Peter had to call work and tell them about Neal, and then said he'd be in tomorrow and if Neal was really up to it, which was very unlikely, he would be in too.

"Is there an Agent Burke here?" a man in a slender, white doctor's coat and his stethoscope around his neck. Peter stood up, letting go of El's hand, "I'm right here." He started towards the doctor.

"So, we aren't for sure why that happened, but it did, and he is alive and okay, that's all that matters, he's in that room. But I warn you, he may not look like your friend at all." The doctor nodded towards the door.

Peter looked at El, sighed, and walked in, scared what he was about to see. What Peter saw made him jump.

Neal had heavy bags under his eyes, he looked exhausted, there was IVs running down his arms, and he looked so thin and slender underneath the hospital gown, Peter hadn't noticed how sick he looked until now.

His blue eyes were now gray and misty, no sparkle or dazzle whatsoever. He was a shade of green, and he was rubbing his stomach. The only thing that didn't look different was the anklet on his foot.

His hair was messed up and greasy, even though he had just taken a shower. He looked…sick. And he was, cancerous and sick. He coughed, and sniffled. "Do you have a cold, bud?" asked Peter.

Neal smiled and nodded, "Hi Peter." He waved slightly but winced.

Peter rolled his eyes, "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the man who liked like a young lad. Neal sighed, "What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I wuv you guys (; I also have a question, how is my grammar? Is it good or bad? I want to know so I can improve! Leave your answers in the review box!**

Neal remained in the hospital, he had chemo and it didn't improve his attitude. Often, he had fought with Peter and even once with Elizabeth.

Peter started once again to argue with Neal, "Eat your food, come on, you haven't eaten in a day." He growled. Neal shook his head and said, "You can't make me eat, I'm not hungry. My stomach hurts really bad."

He looked up at Peter; his blue eyes were full of water. If his stomach hurt bad enough to make him cry, maybe he needed a nurse. For once, Peter felt a little bad for arguing with Neal to make him cry. "Neal, I'm sorry, I didn't know your stomach hurt so bad, do you want me to get a nurse?" he asked.

Neal nodded his head, "I need some medicine." He whined, he lied back down on the pillow, Peter watched him and then pressed the nurses call button and waited.

A nurse with long, silk-like black hair entered the room with a clipboard to her chest, "Hello, Mr. Caffrey. What can I help you with?" she looked at him, a soft expression on her face, she smiled.

Neal winced, "My stomach hurts really bad and I think I'm gonna be sick, but I'm not sure, can I have medicine?" he asked, almost pleading. The nurse sighed, "Unfortunately, we can't at the moment, we have to let the other medicines settle, but if your gonna get sick, there's a basin-"she pointed at it, "right there." She continued, and patted his hand.

Neal sighed and tilted his head back, he grabbed the basin and pulled it closer to him, he curled up and lied there.

Peter patted his back, "I'm sorry bud, I really hope you get better." Peter sat on the edge of the bed. Neal looked at him, the basin held close to him. Neal nodded his thanks and leaned back, sighing.

Elizabeth walked in the room, "Hi Neal." She smiled, Neal didn't respond, he closed his eyes, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow at Peter. Peter mouthed, 'Stomach hurts.' Elizabeth sighed and nodded; she grabbed Peter's hand and then took Neal's foot and put it on her lap.

She patted his foot over and over again, like a mother would do when her child was sick. Neal sighed before losing everything in his stomach.

Elizabeth got up alarmed from the bed and got a towel to put on his head, she looked at Peter and Peter looked at her.

She put it on his sweating forehead, Neal was crying again. His stomach really looked like it hurt by his face. "I n-need medicine. P-please." He begged once again. Elizabeth looked at Neal and said, "I'm sorry, honey."

Peter started worrying now; Neal closed his eyes and started breathing a little more heavy. He took the basin and washed it out before returning it to Neal's side.

The next days were much better; Neal was eating and not losing his food. On the brighter side of things, Neal's hair was still saying place, he hadn't lost anything and Neal was getting the idea that he wouldn't. Peter told him not to get his hopes up, but he did anyways.

"Hey Neal, I'm back from work." Peter smiled at Neal and then winked. Neal smiled the smile that hadn't crossed his face for a long while. Neal said, "Do I have any work that I have to do in the hospital?" he asked.

Peter nodded and said, "There's one thing we need you to check. It might be a forgery, it might not, we didn't feel like getting someone to do it for a high price, your cheap and free." He smiled.

Neal rolled his eyes and sat up, "Okay. Oh and by the way, I have suits that cost more than your whole wardrobe." He winked back and then put the table in front of him.

Peter laid out two pieces of paper that were very nicely decorated, not decorated, but painted and had very advanced art.

"The person, Al Hammerton, claims that there were two to begin with. Whaddya think?" he asked Neal who was examining them.

Neal rubbed his finger against on and then smelled it, "Loser, the ink is smearing." He showed him his finger and said, "I don't think it's a forgery," he said sarcastically.

Peter snorted and picked the papers up, "Nice Neal…" he looked at him and then Neal lied back down, sighing. He started moving the table.

Peter sat down in a chair next to the bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked Neal and patted his hand. Neal smiled and said, "A lot better, I really want to get out of here, but I can't for another day. They still have to ask all my doctors." He sighed and then sat up a little.

Elizabeth walked in the door, putting her heavy purse down, she sat by Neal's side, "Hi guys, work was horrible today." She kissed Peter's cheek and kissed Neal's hand, "How was work for you, dear?" she asked.

Peter nodded, "Good, but a little quiet." He glanced at Neal, "He wasn't there, so things were not as exciting as they usual are." He laughed and then Neal smiled, "You miss me, don't you, Peter?" he smiled.

Peter looked away from Neal, "Of course not, I just want you better." He said and then smiled. Neal rolled his eyes and looked at Elizabeth, "Was he always such a bad liar?" he asked her.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "On occasions. He can't handle crying and sick people, it's not in his vocabulary." She laughed with Neal.

Neal smiled, "Ah, I thought so." He looked back at Peter who was rolling his eyes. "You're a weird person, you Neal Caffrey." Said Peter to him. Neal smiled, 'Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys still :D Keep reviews coming please (:  
-**

Neal was sitting in the Taurus, waiting for Peter to round the car. He was released from the hospital, he felt weak and tired. He yawned.

"How are you doing?" asked Peter, starting the car, and backing out. Neal nodded, "I'm blah-ish." He smiled at Peter, proud of his words he had used. Peter rolled his eyes and groaned, "Your so strange."

Neal closed his eyes on the way to June's, he was excited to see her, even though he saw her everyday when he was in the hospital. She was like a mother to Neal, he loved her a lot. Neal slept quietly in the car, snoring escaping from his lips.

Peter shook Neal awake, hoping he was breathing. "Come on, Neal." He nudged him, Neal opened his glossy, blue eyes that were like oceans. Neal unbuckled and got out of the car, smiling. "Woo, I made it to June's in one piece!" he shouted like he was screaming to the heavens.

Peter laughed and grabbed Neal's backpack, "Okay, get going." He handed it to him and smiled, "See ya bright and early in the morning. Remember, its already nine o'clock. Get to bed ear-." Neal cut across him.

"Your not my dad." He laughed and then went into the house.

Neal didn't go to bed as Peter instructed him, he stayed up till about eleven o'clock. He looked at pictures of Kate, sighing. His heart still had a large whole in it that was missing from her death.

It wouldn't heal, ever. It just kept on hurting like his stomach did. He looked at the bookcase and there was a cute picture of him and Kate on a bench, he smiled at it. They were laughing at the camera.

Neal's stomach lurched when he looked at it for a long while, he snapped out of it, grabbed a silver mixing bowl just in case, and went back to his bed. He was tired, so Neal changed out of his nice clothes and into ripped sweats that were as old as he was and a white t-shirt.

Neal stretched and looked at pictures of him and Kate, Kate, just him, his family, and Peter. He smiled and then fell asleep, the album right next to his arm.

Neal heard a beeping sound in his ears, Neal sighed and sat up, and it was his alarm going off. For a long time, he woke up and his stomach wasn't in a great amount of pain. Neal sighed of relief and got up, dressing.

Neal wore a white Calvin Klein shirt, grey vest, grey fedora, black slacks, and his Hush Puppies. It wasn't an outfit Neal pulled out often, but he thought he should wear it.

He didn't eat much, he just grabbed an apple slice and a cup of water and he glugged it down, he went outside, waiting for Peter.

Neal waited, playing with rocks, it was eight o'clock in the morning, Peter let him sleep in a while, and he smiled. Peter did care about him and Neal cared about him right back.

He saw a Taurus zoom down his street and he stood up, recognizing Peter, he smiled and waved at Peter, he got in the car. "How did you sleep last night?" asked Neal, buckling his seatbelt and leaned back in the seat.

"Good and you?" replied Peter, starting the car once again and driving to the office, they had a nice conversation in the car. They talked about sleeping, Elizabeth, June, and Mozzie.

Neal got out of the car, glad to see the office once again, he trotted up the stairs, gracefully, and then to his desk, which was a mess with cards.

His heart thumped against his chest, had the office really cared his much about him? He jogged over to the desk and sat down, looking at all them. There was this nice one from Lauren, with a picture of him and her.

Then Jones, talking about an undercover job that Neal had blown up once, he laughed to himself. And Hughes was a little empty, just his signature. Neal shrugged it off and saw one from Peter, who had walked away from Neal.

Neal looked at the card and smiled, it was filled with nice words including _smart, interesting, unique, _and _can brighten your day._ Neal looked at Peter and when Peter looked at him, he smiled kindly.

Neal went through the rest, reading every comment, and then he put them in his drawer and looked at a few case files on his desk, he nodded at them and read through them, thoroughly.

There was this one undercover one that they had sent Jones in and they would need Neal's help later on, they didn't want to continue it now.

"Caffrey!" a voice boomed from the overhead of the balcony in the bureau office, Neal looked up, alarmed. He jumped out of his seat and saw Hughes. Neal turned a little red in the face. He was only called Caffrey when he had done something serious, but what could it be? Neal nodded at Hughes and walked up the stairs.

"Yes?" replied Neal, turning a little red in the face, he hesitated and took a deep breath. "In my office, now." Hughes replied, he had calmed down a little more. Neal nodded and took another deep breath.

Peter looked at Neal, seriously, and mouthed, 'Caffrey, no.' Neal let a small whimper come out from his lips, not meaning to.

He shut the door behind him and embraced for what Hughes had to say.

Peter looked at the office door before Neal disappeared, "Hey Jones, what did Caffrey do?" he demanded. Jones shrugged, "Nothing bad, I assume. He's in a bad mood, you know?" he walked away and Peter nodded. He felt a little better now.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so truly sorry my updates are taking so long. I gotta finish up school and then I'll be back, well, then I'll be gone for ONE WEEK, so I will NOT be updating. **** I am sorry, but it's the way it is. Anyways, here's more…:)**

Neal looked at Hughes; Hughes was having a bad day definitely. Neal looked down; he couldn't look him in the eye, for whatever he was in trouble with.

"I heard." Said Hughes, he looked at Neal and did until Neal looked up, "About?" he pointed at his stomach, the words burned him when he said it. Hughes nodded, "About that, do you need time off? Because if you do…" Neal cut him across his sentence.

"I don't need time off. I'll be fine, if I'm in the hospital…well, then I'll need time off." He shrugged and smiled, "But thanks anyways." He let the smile fade off his face and then said, "Can I go now?" he asked.

Hughes looked at him, "Not quite. I have a question. I bet you hear this a lot but, is it painful?" he asked him.

As much as Neal didn't want to answer, he did, "When your sick it is, and the chemotherapy is just horrible, I just take it one step at a time and it helps me pull through." He smiled.

Hughes nodded, "Okay, because one of my relatives has cancer and I didn't know. Thanks for coming, you may leave now." Neal smiled and said, "Okay, bye." He walked out the door.

He smiled and then took a deep breathe. For once he wasn't in trouble with Hughes! He walked back down to where Jones and Peter were having a conversation, they looked at Neal.

"How did it go? What happened? What did you do?" Jones and Peter asked together, they looked at each other, and then back at Neal.

Neal shrugged, "He wasn't mad, he wanted to know if it was true about my cancer, he asked if it was painful, and that was it." His throat burned from saying the word. He winced slightly without anyone noticing and then went back to his desk.

He looked at all the cards once more, the time, and then got up, "Crap, crap, crap, crap." He repeated over and over again, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, but then someone grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" he asked him, it was Peter. "Doctor's, I'm late!" he exclaimed, his jacket was released and Peter walked after him.

Neal said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot, I need a ride." He looked at Peter and Peter just laughed, "Alright, I know that. I drove you here. Come on, get in." he jumped in the car after Neal did and started the car.

As usual, Neal slept on the way there since it took about thirty minutes to get there, plus the traffic, and stop lights. Peter shook him awake, the bright blue eyes opened and then he flattened his hair. Peter said, "You're right on time."

Neal got up, still flattening his hair, and looking in the car window to check if it was okay, and walked into the clinic. Peter didn't go in; he didn't want to watch over Neal like a puppy.

Peter sat in the car while Neal was in his appointment, he read a magazine in the back, did a crossword puzzle, and called Elizabeth. She wasn't there though, so he went back to the crossword puzzle.

After an hour in the clinic, Neal came out, his eyes looked blotched and there were red spots on his face. That's what happened when he had been crying. Neal slipped his sunglasses on and then got in the car.

He held up a hand and then said, "Before you start, I don't want to t-talk about it." His voice cracked and he buckled his seatbelt, sat back, and then drifted off to sleep again.

Peter was really wondering what was bugging Neal, well he knew. He had gotten bad news and it was gonna affect him. But what was the bad news that Neal got?

It had to be really bad to make him cry. He only cried in really bad situations, so this was serious. Peter looked at the sleeping man.

"You always did look like a little boy when you sleep…" said Peter to him, even though he was sleeping.

Then the corners of the young con's mouth turned up, his eyes fluttered open, revealing the baby blue eyes. Peter patted the con's shoulder with his one free arm.

Peter kept on driving, "So, tell me. What did the doctor tell you?" he asked him, Neal sighed, "Eh, he told me chemo isn't working really, but he said I'll pull through, but you know, doctor's aren't always right." He lowered his voice a little, Peter looked at Neal.

"Neal, you're a fighter, you'll pull through, your one of the strongest men I know, and that is a lot, especially coming from my mouth." Peter looked at him again and smiled, Neal was looking down.

"Wow, thanks Peter. It means a lot." He smiled back at Peter and said, "So, when I was in the doctor's clinic, what did you do when…" he was cut off.

When Peter looked in front of him, there was a pair of bright yellow lights and something that looked like…the hood of a car? He was right, the car slammed into Peter's new Taurus, sending it in the air.

There was a muffled scream from the airbags. Peter recognized it, it was Neal's muffled scream that was echoed from the New York City air.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are pretty freaking amazing. Lol. I love you guys(:  
-**

**(Neal)**

Neal felt faint; all he had known was that he had so a light and he didn't know where Peter was. He had screamed too.

He looked frantically for Peter's hand, "Peter." He gasped. Where was the light now? There was a gasp in response, "Neal, are you okay?" he asked, he was close to yelling to him.

Neal looked for him, "Did we get in a wreck? I'm in a lot of pain." He cried out, he looked at his legs, there was blood on them. "My legs are bloody and there's a tingly feeling."

Peter nodded, "Yes, we did. You'll be fine, Neal. Someone is gonna be here soon, stay with me!" he yelled to him.

**(Peter)**

_It's my entire fault, I should've watched the road better, Neal could be…dead because of me._ Peter swallowed those fears back; he knew the wreck was pretty bad, he had heard screaming.

Was it Neal or the other drive? What would Elizabeth say if Neal died because of him? He heard a cry say his name, "Neal, are you okay?" he asked, looking all over for Neal, but the airbag was in his face and he saw a little figure.

There was a small response, it was again a cry, "Did we get in a wreck? I'm in a lot of pain." _This can't be happening, no, no. He has to be okay…_thought Peter again. He heard another answer, "My legs are bloody and there's a tingly feeling."

Peter's lip was bleeding, but there was no other damage than that. Why did everything bad have to happen to this poor kid? "Yes, we did. You'll be fine, Neal. Someone is gonna be here soon, stay with me!" he shouted.

**(Peter)**

Peter watched as they tried to get his friend out, the car door was stuck, and Neal was in pain. The firefighter and ambulances and police cars had arrived moments ago.

It was easy for Peter to get out, Neal not so much. Peter watched, just keeping his eyes on the door. Then the moment came.

The crowbar that they were using had finally reeled the door open and Neal was there, he tumbled out of the car, falling on his stomach.

He coughed blood out of his mouth, he had a bloody gum and lip, and he was lying on the ground, surrounded by paramedics and one firefighter.

Elizabeth soon arrived, frantic, when she saw Peter, she nearly jumped a foot in the air, she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and covering him in kisses, Peter released her, pointing at Neal, not speaking.

"It's my fault, we were talking and I wasn't watching…I thought he was dead." He sighed and then gasped, "It was horrible." He looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Hon, it wasn't your fault. Don't even say that. The cops said the man ran a red light. Its okay, Peter." She pecked him on the lips, smiling.

Peter still felt guilty about it, but soon Neal rose, stumbling and dizzy.

**(Neal)**

Neal considered himself lucky to alive after that wreck, he had been in worse, but he was in a great deal of pain.

He got up, dizzy, a sick feeling in his stomach, and he stumbled once or twice. He looked at Peter, glad to see his friend okay. He didn't remember much and his head had a nice gash on it.

A paramedic brought a blanket over to Neal, and he was glad, because inside Neal was freezing but he didn't want to admit it. He rubbed his eyes and held his arms out for the blanket. He wrapped it around him, sighing.

Peter wasn't approaching Neal and Neal wasn't approaching Peter. There was an awful awkwardness in the setting now.

Neal finally broke it and walked towards Peter, "It's not your fault, Peter." He sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

His hand was cold but he didn't care, he wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him. Peter wrapped his arms around Neal too.

"How are you?" asked Peter once Neal stopped hugging him. Neal scratched his head, sighing, "My leg is in pain, but it's wrapped, and I am NOT going to the hospital, so don't even try." He smiled, sweetly.

Peter shook his head, "Neal, your cancer is really bad and this too, your going to the hospital, don't try and get out of it." snapped Peter, looking at Neal, in the eyes. They were like blue skies, but now they were swimming with tears.

Peter looked at Neal, "What's wrong?" he asked him. Neal sighed, the truth was his stomach was really hurting and he felt like he was going to throw-up. He shrugged it off, "I h-hate hospitals!" he cried and then looked at Peter.

Peter sighed, "I don't care, and you have to go. You want to pull through? What would Kate want you to?" he asked him.

A tear rolled down Neal's cheek, it had been one of the first times Peter had brought up Kate. Neal nodded, "She'd want me to do wh-what's best." He sighed.

Elizabeth and Peter smiled in unison, Peter replied, "Good, come on buddy, I won't let the ambulance take you, I will." He smiled.

Neal walked towards the car, the blanket still wrapped around him, "Thanks Peter." He said and started towards the car, sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION READINGS: FROM May 29, 2010 TILL JUNE 7****TH****, MAYBE 8****TH****, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING. I AM ON VACATION AND HAVE NO ACCESS TO COMPUTER. I'LL MISS YOU ALL :( SINCERELY, **KENZIE**:(**

The car ride was very quiet. Peter looked over at Neal once; it looked like he was in a great deal of pain because he was shifting uncomfortably his weight. He even groaned a few times, but Peter ignored it, not wanting to make the young con feel awkward.

Peter finally gave up ignoring Neal and came out and said, "Neal, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked, well of course he was, his leg was covered in blood. Peter winced.

Neal nodded and said, "I just can't sit without my leg hurting. My stomach is in a great deal of pain too." He sighed and leaned back, "Its fine though, I guess. I just want to get to the hospital so it can be checked out."

Peter nodded and then grabbed another blanket from the backseat, "At least my car wasn't badly damaged, but I do hate this rental car." He sighed and he tossed the blanket to Neal, he looked cold.

Neal caught the blanket and wrapped himself in it, "Thanks." He sighed and then threw the other blanket around his legs.

Peter looked at Neal and then kept his eyes on the road, he didn't want to cause Neal anymore pain but wrecking this car too. He paid attention the rest of the ride.

Neal limped out of the car and staggered to the entrance of the hospital, he still had one of the blankets wrapped around him. "Neal, do you have a headache?" asked Peter, suspiciously.

Neal nodded and then said, "My body aches, but it's probably from the wreck." He whined. Peter walked over to him and felt his forehead, "I think you have a fever, dammit. Just what everyone needed." He sighed.

Neal's eyes looked like oceans now, was he crying? Peter looked at him; "Are you in that much pain?" he asked and sat Neal down. Neal shook his head, "You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked.

Peter looked at Neal, he didn't mean to make him upset by cursing about his illness, but obviously, he did. "No, no. Neal, I didn't mean that I was mad at you. I just meant it's bad that you're reacted that way?" _Oh God, that didn't turn out right…_thought Peter.

Neal's eyes were swimming again, "I can't help my cancer." He cried out, Peter put an arm around him, "Neal, you know how bad I am with people that cry. Calm yourself, please." He asked of him.

Neal nodded and sat still for a while, he was just sitting there, he looked at Peter, and his eyes were back to normal again. They were a blue ray now.

Peter looked at Neal, "I didn't mean that I'm mad at you because you're sick. I just meant that's it isn't good that you're sick. I wonder how high your fever is." Peter wondered to himself now.

A few minutes later, a doctor came out; he was smiling at Neal and motioned him forward. Neal nodded and obeyed; he stood and walked over to him.

Peter didn't know if Neal wanted him to come, but he didn't take his chances, so he asked, "Neal, do you need me?" he asked and Neal smiled but shook his head, he walked with the doctor, the blanket tightly wrapped around him.

The next hour felt like agony to Peter, Neal hadn't come out of the office yet, but Peter just paced nervously. What if his leg was broken? How high was his fever? 

Peter finally sat down after five minutes of pacing, and then just thought for the next forty-five minutes. He was quiet, people around him coughing and some crying nervously for they're loved ones.

Peter finally smiled when a nurse came out, but where was Neal? "Hi Mr. Burke, we have Neal in room five zero four. Would you like to see him?" she asked; a smile on her face.

Peter nodded and then asked, "Why is he in a room? What's wrong with him?" he asked.

The nurse's smile very quickly faded off her face, "Oh, well, he has a very high temperature, it is 105.8. It's also going up, we need to keep him here." She patted Peter's shoulder, "I assure you, he will be fine." She smiled again.

Peter nodded, smiling a fake smile back, and walked with her to the room. Peter already knew what Neal would look like; wires, IVs, machines at his side, and the usual hospital equipment with him. Peter was right, except he looked worse.

Neal's blue eyes were grey now, they had lost a lost of color, as it looked. Peter moved closer, he was very pale, a lot paler than usual, he still looked thin. Was he thinner? There was a basin by his bed. He must've thrown up.

His leg was wrapped up; it was a sad sight. Then Elizabeth ran through the doors, her hair whipped around her face and she looked at Neal, "Oh, hon." She sighed and walked over to his side.

His usual curly hair was a lot straighter now; it looked like it had been soaked down. Elizabeth was patting his hand, Neal smiling up at her, sheepishly.

Elizabeth looked at him, "What did you ever do to deserve this?" she asked him. Neal smiled, his pearly teeth shining, "Uh, should I answer that?" he croaked to her.

Elizabeth and Peter both laughed, "Probably not, especially since there is a federal agent in the room." She winked at him and patted his hand again.

Neal's smiled wiped off his face once he shifted his weight, he squealed in pain, Peter was at his side in a second's notice, and so was Elizabeth.

"It's okay, it was just my leg." He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them a few moments later and sighed, "Thanks for being here, it was getting kind of lonely." He sighed and looked up at Peter and Elizabeth.

Peter smiled and so did Elizabeth, "We love being here, Neal. You're a friend and we're not leaving until you heal yourself. Got it?" he asked him.

Neal smiled, his teeth showing again, "Wow, thanks Peter." He smiled and then closed his eyes again.

Peter and Elizabeth chatted, while the young man drifted off into a heavy sleep, looking like a little kid again, his curls had returned, the blue had also, and a faint snore escaped his lips every once in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are pretty freaking amazing. Lol. I love you guys(:  
-**

**(Neal)**

Neal felt faint; all he had known was that he had so a light and he didn't know where Peter was. He had screamed too.

He looked frantically for Peter's hand, "Peter." He gasped. Where was the light now? There was a gasp in response, "Neal, are you okay?" he asked, he was close to yelling to him.

Neal looked for him, "Did we get in a wreck? I'm in a lot of pain." He cried out, he looked at his legs, there was blood on them. "My legs are bloody and there's a tingly feeling."

Peter nodded, "Yes, we did. You'll be fine, Neal. Someone is gonna be here soon, stay with me!" he yelled to him.

**(Peter)**

_It's my entire fault, I should've watched the road better, Neal could be…dead because of me._ Peter swallowed those fears back; he knew the wreck was pretty bad, he had heard screaming.

Was it Neal or the other drive? What would Elizabeth say if Neal died because of him? He heard a cry say his name, "Neal, are you okay?" he asked, looking all over for Neal, but the airbag was in his face and he saw a little figure.

There was a small response, it was again a cry, "Did we get in a wreck? I'm in a lot of pain." _This can't be happening, no, no. He has to be okay…_thought Peter again. He heard another answer, "My legs are bloody and there's a tingly feeling."

Peter's lip was bleeding, but there was no other damage than that. Why did everything bad have to happen to this poor kid? "Yes, we did. You'll be fine, Neal. Someone is gonna be here soon, stay with me!" he shouted.

**(Peter)**

Peter watched as they tried to get his friend out, the car door was stuck, and Neal was in pain. The firefighter and ambulances and police cars had arrived moments ago.

It was easy for Peter to get out, Neal not so much. Peter watched, just keeping his eyes on the door. Then the moment came.

The crowbar that they were using had finally reeled the door open and Neal was there, he tumbled out of the car, falling on his stomach.

He coughed blood out of his mouth, he had a bloody gum and lip, and he was lying on the ground, surrounded by paramedics and one firefighter.

Elizabeth soon arrived, frantic, when she saw Peter, she nearly jumped a foot in the air, she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and covering him in kisses, Peter released her, pointing at Neal, not speaking.

"It's my fault, we were talking and I wasn't watching…I thought he was dead." He sighed and then gasped, "It was horrible." He looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Hon, it wasn't your fault. Don't even say that. The cops said the man ran a red light. Its okay, Peter." She pecked him on the lips, smiling.

Peter still felt guilty about it, but soon Neal rose, stumbling and dizzy.

**(Neal)**

Neal considered himself lucky to alive after that wreck, he had been in worse, but he was in a great deal of pain.

He got up, dizzy, a sick feeling in his stomach, and he stumbled once or twice. He looked at Peter, glad to see his friend okay. He didn't remember much and his head had a nice gash on it.

A paramedic brought a blanket over to Neal, and he was glad, because inside Neal was freezing but he didn't want to admit it. He rubbed his eyes and held his arms out for the blanket. He wrapped it around him, sighing.

Peter wasn't approaching Neal and Neal wasn't approaching Peter. There was an awful awkwardness in the setting now.

Neal finally broke it and walked towards Peter, "It's not your fault, Peter." He sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

His hand was cold but he didn't care, he wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him. Peter wrapped his arms around Neal too.

"How are you?" asked Peter once Neal stopped hugging him. Neal scratched his head, sighing, "My leg is in pain, but it's wrapped, and I am NOT going to the hospital, so don't even try." He smiled, sweetly.

Peter shook his head, "Neal, your cancer is really bad and this too, your going to the hospital, don't try and get out of it." snapped Peter, looking at Neal, in the eyes. They were like blue skies, but now they were swimming with tears.

Peter looked at Neal, "What's wrong?" he asked him. Neal sighed, the truth was his stomach was really hurting and he felt like he was going to throw-up. He shrugged it off, "I h-hate hospitals!" he cried and then looked at Peter.

Peter sighed, "I don't care, and you have to go. You want to pull through? What would Kate want you to?" he asked him.

A tear rolled down Neal's cheek, it had been one of the first times Peter had brought up Kate. Neal nodded, "She'd want me to do wh-what's best." He sighed.

Elizabeth and Peter smiled in unison, Peter replied, "Good, come on buddy, I won't let the ambulance take you, I will." He smiled.

Neal walked towards the car, the blanket still wrapped around him, "Thanks Peter." He said and started towards the car, sighing.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back(: I am sorry about some grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I was in a hurry :{ Here tis the next chaptereth.**

Peter stayed by Neal's side with Elizabeth holding his hand and Neal's. Neal hadn't woken up since he had lost fallen asleep. Peter smiled at the young con when a snore came out of his lips. It was..._cute._

Peter didn't deny it, since Neal had come out with the news of his cancer, Peter had developed a bit of a crush on Neal. Elizabeth didn't mind when he told her this, she had earlier, but she had gotten over it.

"Did I ever tell you I have such an amazing love?" he asked her and smiled down at her. "Awh, thanks Peter." said a familiar voice, Peter turned to look at Neal, who was awake as ever. He was smiling and he winked, "Just kidding." he said, laughing, but then his stomach lurched.

His face went a sickly green, he leaned to the side, looking for the basin, but it had been removed. He got sick all over the floor, when he finished, he looked up, red from embarassment.

Elizabeth looked at Neal, sickly, "Neal, honey, its okay." she patted his back, but felt bad after it. Neal retched once more, he moaned once he finished. Peter had gone off to find a nurse.

She padded into the room quietly, the neighbor next door was sleeping. "Neal, are you feeling sick?" she asked, with a rag in her hand. Neal nodded, but then felt dizzy. "Now I'm dizzy." he sighed and then leaned back again, his head was covered with sweat.

Peter didn't know what to do, he had a sick "son" and a wife who was surrounded by vomit and a nurse trying to get confused. He quickly got Elizabeth out of the way.

The nurse started wiping up things, but Neal interjected, "At least let me clean it up, it's my sick.." he told her, a little smile on his face. The nurse shook her head, "Nope, sorry. You need to get better. When you're at home, be my guest to do that, not in a hospital hunny." she smiled. She got a thermometer and ran it across his head. "Ooh, it went up. 106.5. You need medicine, stat." she exited the room, sighing.

A few minutes later, another doctor came in, a giant smile on his face. "I have some good news, more like great news, and some slight bad news." he was still smiling though. Neal looked at him and one second Elizabeth and Peter were at his side, grabbing one hand each.

Neal looked at him and nodded for him to continue, he looked at Peter and Elizabeth anxiously. The doctor said, "Well, bad or great news first?" Neal sighed, "Bad news." he sighed and leaned back.

Peter and Elizabeth gave him a look saying, 'You should have gotten the better news first,' but they shrugged it off and then looked at the doctor.

"Well, you have a really high fever, I'm sure you knew that, didn't you?" he asked, looking at them.

Neal nodded, "It's 106, isn't it?" he asked, his brow raised. The doctor nodded, "Good."

"Well, we are gonna have to leave you in the hospital till it drops, we're hoping it drops dramatically, but we don't think it will, so can you stay here long enough?" he smiled a nice doctor smile.

Neal nodded, "Of course, I just want to get better." Elizabeth and Peter nodded in agreement and Peter mussed Neal's hair and Elizabeth flattened it, eyeing Peter dangerously.

Peter looked over at Elizabeth, "What?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled at him, "Don't ruin his hair." she winked at Peter and then at Neal.

Neal smiled and said, "And the good news, doc?" he asked. Peter snickered as Neal called him 'doc.' The doctor looked at Peter and Elizabeth.

"Well, can you exit the room for a while? I need to speak to him alone first." he smiled. Elizabeth looked at Neal, "You gonna be okay without us?" she asked.

Neal nodded and put his forehead on her shoulder, "Yeah, I guess." he sighed and then looked at Peter. Peter patted Neal's shoulder and they let go of his hands.

Peter and Elizabeth exited, thoughts crossing there minds. They sat outside in the waiting room, anxiously, and they held hands together.

**(Peter)**

I won't deny it, so many thoughts were running through my head. Why was Neal in there alone? Could this be a trap?

Elizabeth and I waited so patiently, we didn't make any sounds and I was worried, even though he said it was great news. I listened carefully, but then I heard a noise..was it weeping? I got up, alarmed, with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pushed her ear to the door, "Is he crying?" she asked. I nodded, I barged in, I couldn't take it anymore. There he was, there was blurry eyed Neal Caffrey.

His eyes were oceans and they were swollen red, the doctor was patting his back, "I know, its exciting." he said and exiting the room, nodding at me.

Neal looked up at Peter and Elizabeth, still crying. He wiped his nose and eyes on a tissue and said, "S-sorry." he cried again. Peter looked at Elizabeth and she looked at him.

They went to his side, "Neal, what is it?" she asked, quickly. Neal continued crying, there was no end. "M-my can-cancer is go-gone." he cried. Peter and Elizabeth looked at each other, smiling wide. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I would like to say some things. Thank you to all the kind reviews, they mean so much to me! And critcism is all good too! I love seeing how I can improve.**

**Now before I get any critcism on this, I would like to point something out; Okay, so I put quite a bit of research into this and I don't know if the facts add up, but I hope they did. I'm not the best on researching things and I tried my hardest, so I really hope I did a good job on this. Feel free to tell me about things like that now ;) Well here's the FINAL chapter! I have a new fanfiction coming out very soon, by the way. I'm working on it now and should be released immediately after this one! Here we go! It's been a blast writing this! :( **

(One week after he got the news his cancer was gone)  
Neal walked into the office, smiling. Peter waved at him. "Hi dino." he said, and then put a case file in front of him. "We got a hit on E. 17th Street we have to go to today, but for now, were staying at the office. He looked down and smiled. Neal was confused. "Why? You always love getting a big start on these cases, let's go." he grabbed his hat and jacket and started towards the door, but Peter continued sitting.

Neal spun around, "Come on, Peter!" he nagged, and then sat down again, "There must be some reason you're keeping me here." he said, arching an eyebrow. Then he got a scared look in his eyes. "No!" he yelped.

Peter looked at him, "Everything okay buddy?" he asked, and then smiled again. Neal pointed at him accusingly, "You planned some kind of party, didn't you?" he asked, still having his pointer finger at him. Peter looked at him, silly, "A party requires gifts and cake. I'm too cheap for that." he smiled, Neal put his finger down. "Oh, yeah, you are." he smiled and put his feet on the desk. "I'm not too cheap for this though." he stood up, leaving Neal confused, "Come on in!" he yelled.

Neal stood up, alarmed, and looked at Peter, "This means payback." he spun around, but he wasn't...mad about what he did. June, Elizabeth, Alex, and wow, even Mozzie! They walked in the FBI building. It seemed like forever since he saw Alex and Mozzie, he smiled at them.

Alex smiled back, gave Neal a hug, and slipped a note in his pocket. Neal didn't notice, since she was so sneaky. He hugged June, he hadn't seen her in a while since he had stayed at the Burke's since the whole cancer ordeal was over. He smiled at her when he pulled away, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

June smiled at him, "How have you been feeling? I just got the news." Neal nodded, "Acceptable." he smiled and then looked at Mozzie and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, the FEDs won't run you're prints. It's only Peter and Jones here. The rest went down to 17th St." he smiled.

Mozzie nodded and scurried away. Someone he hadn't seen in a long while also walked through the doors; Diane and Lauren. He waved at them, he hadn't seen Diane in forever. Not since Kate died. Neal felt the hole in his heart come back for a second at the thought, but he got over. Diane smiled at him, "Still got the hat." Neal grabbed it, flipped it up his arm, and it landed on his head. She rolled her eyes, "Same old Caffrey." Lauren and her laughed.

"Hi Lauren." Neal smiled at her too, giving her a hug and then Diane. "Hi Neal." she rolled her eyes at the small talk.

For a while, everything felt perfect and life was coming back to Neal. He smiled at the thought of being surrounded by friends and somewhat family. They sat in the break room, drinking coffee and eating cold pizza, laughing and talking about anything they could. Neal smiled. And for the first time in a week, his stomach didn't lurch or hurt. All was good.

**I suddenly thought of Harry Potter on those last two lines, 'His scar didn't burn for 17 years. All was good.' But anyways, hoped you enjoy. I was kind of on...writer's block for the last chapter. My new story should be up today, ciao! :D **


End file.
